


You Never Know

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If the spark becomes a flame / Would it warm, or cause you pain? / You never know, you never know" (Steps)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red May 2013 Monthly Challenge - prompt: "Some things are impossible to escape".

Some things are impossible to escape.

When Boy Wonder bumped into the loveliest girl he'd ever met in his entire life, and she smiled.

The day a disheveled Patrick Jane stepped inside the CBI, hijacking Teresa Lisbon's life for good.

The first time Wayne Rigsby set his eyes on Grace Van Pelt's picture.

When Craig O'Laughlin's dazzling smile made the young rookie go weak at the knees.

The moment Summer Edgecombe slapped Kimball Cho across the face.

A tiny spark can ignite a blazing fire if you're foolish enough to let it burn.

Only ashes will remain in the end.


End file.
